


Crimson Visions

by purkledragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31,536,000 seconds have past, a long time by anyone's standard. One year since that day when two lives changed. For better or worse, who is to say? For only in their words and actions can you tell. However, can you truly know for sure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Visions

"Sex is sex, whether hard, fast, and rough or gentle and soft. It's only sex, until you let your emotions get involved."

"And then?"

"Then it gets complicated."

 

\-----

 

His eyes closed as the other's hands slid under the tight shirt he wore pushing it roughly out of the way. As the fabric stretched over his head, he reached his arms up to help pull the shirt off only to have them shoved back down again. So, it was going to be like that this time.

The marks from the last time the other decided to play were still covering his skin. A scar had finally formed where the infected bite healed, long pale marks from the scratches down his back, the bright purple bruise that had made it difficult to sit for many days had faded long ago. All taken in stride, all returned twofold on his given nights.

However, tonight was not his to give, not in that sense in any case, although, he did give it willingly. Gave himself freely for the other to use as needed, to release whatever pent up torment he suffered.

He felt the shirt twist tighter around his wrists before finding himself thrown to the floor. As his knees hit the ground, he cried out, pain jarring his whole body. A mistake, quickly realized on his part but even quicker on the other's.

Hearing the air break as the hand came toward his face made him tense more. He deserved it by his own agreement. Nights like this there were no sounds, no cries, no going back. There were never any apologies; never any questions asked, any answers given, these nights left to fade into memory never for them to speak of, only relived the next time.

His lip busted, blood flowing down his face, but he remained still, not moving. That would have made things worse. Instead, he found himself surprised by the gentle touch lifting his face upward.

Opening his eyes, he looked up into the clear eyes of the other. Cold fierceness met his gaze hurting him so completely he closed his eyes again. The hand that had brought his face upward, slid across his lip, fingers gliding through the blood before winding tightly into his hair.

The other's mouth crushed his, as he pulled his head back farther. Lips parted for the insistent tongue that demanded entrance even as it lapped at the slowing blood from them.

The kiss broken off suddenly, he did not have a chance to catch his breath before finding his mouth filled, nearly gagging at the sudden fury with which he found himself forcefully put to use. Breathing deeply through his nose, he calmed down enough to keep up with pace the other had set up. Hands gripped hard into his hair pulling him in with every thrust into his mouth refusing to give any leeway.

Pushed away violently he fell to the floor again before the other's hands pulled him to stand. Led around the room backward by his bound arms, he did not need to open his eyes to know where they were standing.

Shoved face first into the desk, his head connected hard with the wooden surface. The other kicked his legs apart, spreading him out so that his entire upper body was laying flat on the desk. A firm hand upon his back held him still, not that he had plans on moving after hearing the soft metallic click near his ear. The cold metal blade slid down his back as further warning until it came to the hem of his pants.

The near quiet rip of the material as the blade sliced through it sounded louder in his ears than possible. He held completely still knowing how perilously close the knife's edge was to his body as it cut haphazardly through the cloth. His heartbeat picked up wildly as the other did not stop at merely starting the destruction of his clothing with the knife but instead, continued cutting the material from rear hem to crotch.

The knife fell on the small of his back as the other's hands ripped at the fabric further exposing his ass to the open air. He could tell when the other left, walking around the desk to rummage through the drawers looking for one the bottle they kept there. The sound of the bottle opening reached his ears followed by the squishing of lubricant worked to cover the other's cock.

Warm and wet, he felt the lube slicked cock press between the cheeks of his ass as a hand pulled at his hips raising and opening him up further. There was no gentleness in the following moments as his body accepted the assault by the other's hardened organ as it pressed into his body. He bit his already sore lip until it started bleeding again to keep from crying out as the other pulled his legs up wrapping them around his waist.

With his arms tied behind him still, there was no way he could protect himself as his body, with each thrust, was forced down into the hard wood. His head beat onto the surface until the other slammed into his weary body one final time. The other moved away from him, pulling out of his now hot and semen slicked ass, leaving him in the same position and feeling completely empty inside.

 

\-----

 

"Why did you stay like that? Sounds like an extremely abusive relationship. Couldn't have been healthy for either of you."

"It got complicated."

 

\-----

 

Laying on the single piece of furniture in the small room he knew the moment the other entered the room. Turning to him, he allowed the first smile in a long time to touch his face. "You came back."

Walking across the few steps holding them apart, he reached the bedside quickly. "Nothing on Heaven or Earth could have kept me away from you."

"And what of Hell?"

"I fear nothing of Heaven or Hell within your arms."

A harsh laugh came from the form upon the bed, as if laughter was a long forgotten art form to his throat, stiff and unnatural. "You never feared anything."

"Wrong. I feared losing you."

Looking up once again into the calm clear eyes of the other, he reached out pulling him down to the bed. "You were an idiot."

"So I've been told, several times."

They lay there face to face in silence for endless minutes touching hands together, bodies remembering missed embraces. Gentle caresses across long untouched skin sent shivers though out as they retraced familiar paths.

Stilled silence finally broken, one word whispered softly, "Why?"

"Why?" There was a look of confusion on his face, troubled at the question.

"Why did you leave?"

For a long time, there was no answer, only silence once more filling the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, not again. It's just--difficult to explain. Does it really matter? I'm here."

"For now. You'll have to leave again won't you? Isn't that how these things work? Only so much time and then off to wherever it is you have to go."

"You already know the answer to that. Do you really want to waste what time we have talking? They'll be back soon."

Blue eyes and amber gold gazed into each other; both knew their time together was short and passing far too quickly. "No, I'm tired of talking. I don't want to talk any more."

\-----

Walking past the tiny room, the attendant glanced quickly through the Plexiglas window checking on the single occupant. The boy appeared to be asleep, his chest rising with a slow and steady rate as he lie still. Such a sad case, he thought as the man walked on to check on the others within his care.

\-----

 

Hearing the soft steps leading down the hall, he turned once more toward the door beside which the other stood.

"You're getting good at fooling them." There was a slight nod in agreement. "I have to go now."

"Stay with me." A whimpered plea, he hated the way it sounded but he didn't care.

"I can't. You know that."

"Then take me with you. I don't want to be alone again." Now he was resorting to begging.

"I--you have to get out of here first. Get out, and I will come back for you. For now, get some sleep. I'll stay with you until then." He lay down again on the single bed, wrapping his arms around the other he held him tight. "Go to sleep."

"And if I don't? You won't leave." Simple logic, he knew, simple faulty logic but he did not want to think about that.

"Yes I will. You'll just have to watch me leave and I don't want you to. Go to sleep."

"You'll come back, right?"

"Go to sleep, get out, and then I will come back for you. Have I ever broken a promise?"

He could feel the slight shake of the other's head against his chest as his body relaxed. "Go to sleep." This time a soft nod came as the other pulled him closer, afraid he would leave too early.

Soon enough the only sound in the room was the soft breathing of one deep in sleep.

 

\-----

 

It was suddenly becoming harder than he thought it would be. How could he say the things he needed to without hurting the other more than he already would?

Sitting down at the desk originally he intended to type out his words before realizing just how cruel that would be, how easily his words might be misinterpreted. Nothing he did would make this any easier, but from his own hand maybe the truth would come through.

 

~You are not going to understand any of this and I am sorry for that. I cannot make this any less difficult for you. Know that if nothing else was ever true--I love you, in my way.

I have everything I could ever want, more than I ever thought possible. However, it is not enough. I so want you to understand, but I don't know how to make you.

You look at me and we both smile but it's only on the outside as I protect you from the emptiness I feel inside. I cannot let you love me that much, cannot let you fall into this pit I feel myself in.

No one has ever noticed the truth. I've never let anyone in that close. You have come nearer than you know. I'm tired of pretending, tired of faking it all.

Forgive me. Forgive me for the times I've dragged you down near the edge of my sanity, for the times I hurt you more than you let on. Forgive me one last time for this. ~

\-----

 

"So how did you sleep last night?"

"Better. I slept."

"Good. So what you were saying yesterday was things got emotionally involved between the two of you, yes?"

"Yes."

\-----

Somewhere along the way, things had changed. Little things held different meanings than they once did. Small touches, they way they spoke, the way they looked at each other--little things that held so much. Not to say they woke up less battered or bruised after their more intense nights, just that most mornings someone else was there.

The little signs were there, whether they spoke of it or not--they did not have to say it. Anyone could see the differences.

He was thinking of these changes when he arrived. Opening the front door he walked in and immediately noticed the place was too quiet. There were no lights on as well, another odd situation but one his mind quickly set aside as a potential setup by his lover.

Following the safety lights on the stairs, he climbed up to their shared room. Finding the door partially closed, he pushed it open enough to walk through. Reaching out to switch on the light, a hand upon his wrist stopped him before pulling him further into the room. The door closed firmly behind them, leaving the room in complete darkness.

The other came up behind him, their bodies molding together as their hands made quick work of his clothing. They fell to the floor, landing upon the rug in the center of the room. His hand, connecting with the hardwood floor, felt something sticky. Remembering to complain later about the mess, he put the incident out of his immediate thoughts, as other things were demanding his attention.

Gentle caresses, time taken to feel and care. Sex is sex, but there is a difference when emotions get involved. That was what had happened. They did not have to say it. They proved it with their actions.

Quietly getting up, so as not to wake the other, he headed to the bathroom desperate for a bath or shower. Whatever the liquid on the floor was now covered his body; it had not bothered him so much until it started drying. Now it was flaking and had started to itch upon his skin.

Closing the door, he turned on the light and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Raising a hand to wipe away what he knew had to be an illusion, he found it was not so. He threw open the door once more flooding part of the bedroom with light. Calling out to the other, and not receive an answer he raced to the main door.

Turning on the light switch, he looked around the room. The once white rug, the usually spotless floor both were covered in a fluid that had congealed to a brownish-red, staining everything it touched including his body and that of his lover.

He was still screaming when the staff found them.

\-----

"I've come to a decision. I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm here voluntarily. I signed myself in and I can sign myself out. I'm leaving."

 

\-----

 

He wondered how long it would take the others to come looking for him once the word got out about his leaving. Not as if he could have kept it a secret for very long, not with the local reporters always on the lookout for news. He would just have to work quickly.

Heading straight for the Kaiba Corp. building he thought again, how lucky they were Mokuba had left everything behind. The boy had moved on to other interests long ago, leaving the company to the Board of Directors so he was free to do other things. He would not be there to know what was about to happen, would not be hurt as much by their actions.

As he walked past the girl sitting at the front reception desk she tried to stop him, before realizing whom he was. It didn't matter, as he walked into the elevator not giving her time to say anything else.

They met at the top floor that the elevator would reach. Walking silently side by side up the staircase to the top of the building, he reached out typing in the access code to open the door to the roof. They walked out onto the hot surface, eyes blinking as they tried to adjust to the blinding light of the sun.

Standing at the wall that rose up to protect anyone standing rooftop from a sudden and unexpected fall, a hand came up brushing his wind tossed hair away from his face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." He looked into the other's eyes and smiled taking away any sadness or doubt that remained there. "I can't do this any longer--I can't. I've missed you too much."

"You'd better hurry then, someone will be here as soon as they figure out where you went."

He climbed to the top of the small barrier. Standing eyes closed as he heard the door behind him open once more. "I'm ready, take me with you." Reaching out he took the other's hand and fell.

 

\-----

 

Two stories of some note where found in the Domino newspaper the next day. One covered the front-page world wide as news worthy events of this magnitude did not occur everyday. The other was only of note to a small group of friends but it was just as important.

 

Kaiba Corp. CEO Dead

Domino, Japan

 

Seto Kaiba, CEO of gaming technology giant Kaiba Corporation died yesterday after falling from the rooftop of the Kaiba Corp. building. No comments were immediately available from either company spokespeople or from the remaining member of the Kaiba family.

Kaiba, the world's youngest businessman when he took over control of the company after the death of his father, changed the entire face of the gaming world--

 

Further back, hidden among the obituaries was a small note to an old friend.

 

Angel watching over us,  
Lead us on our way.  
Path before us lighted   
By those before us strayed.  
Help us through the torment,  
Life always goes on.  
But here without you   
How do we live?

 

It's been a year now and we miss you still. May you finally have found peace, Jounouchi.

\--Your friends.


End file.
